US 2006/0038088 discloses an aircraft wing comprising a fixed wing and a slat movable relative to the fixed wing between a retracted position and an extended position. An electrical cable extends between the fixed wing and an electrical system on the slat, and a linkage guides the electrical cable between the two structures. The linkage is adjustable between a retracted position when the slat is in its retracted position and an extended position when the slat is in its extended position. The linkage comprises three links which are connected together by two pivot joints. The linkage is coupled to the fixed wing by a rotary joint and to the slat by a gimbal joint. The links have generally straight profiles, although curved or angled links can be used if necessary and/or appropriate.
As the linkage extends, it rotates down about the rotary joint. As a result a large aperture must be provided in the leading edge skin of the fixed wing to accommodate the movement of the linkage. Such a large aperture results in a number of problems. Firstly, the aperture will admit air into the interior of the leading edge and thus create undesirable aerodynamic effects. Secondly, the aperture will admit foreign objects into the interior of the leading edge which may damage structure such as the spar, hydraulic cables or electrical cables. Thirdly the aperture will weaken the leading edge skin of the fixed wing. This is a particular problem if the skin is formed from composite material.
A further problem with the downward rotation of the linkage about the rotary joint is that the linkage will tend to interfere with hydraulic or electrical cables (or other system components) running in a spanwise sense along the wing.